In the prior art, rotational speed of the sample in an NMR spectrometer was controlled by a flow of gas which was adjusted by a multiturn needle. This was satisfactory for manual operation, but with an automated machine, electronic control of gas is needed. Air flow in an automated machine was controlled by a servo system operating the multiturn needle air valve. This servo system typically consists of mechanical linkages, motors, amplifiers, and associated electronics.